1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a control circuit, and, more particularly, to a receiver and method for generating a control signal.
This is a counterpart of and claims priority to Japanese patent application Serial Number 176740/2002, filed on Jun. 18, 2002, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional receiver converts a frequency of a received signal from a radio frequency to an intermediate frequency, generates a signal of a desired frequency band, demodulates the signal to generate an in-phase component and a quadrature phase component, and digitalizes the in-phase component and the quadrature phase component. Then, the conventional receiver generates a control signal by comparing the digitalized components and threshold values.
However, the conventional receiver exhibits increases an error rate when reception level of an adjacent channel signal is large.